<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I've got a bad feeling about this by CheezPleez</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25510789">I've got a bad feeling about this</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheezPleez/pseuds/CheezPleez'>CheezPleez</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The queens boys [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Clone Wars, Fluff, Force Sensitivity, Force Visions, Gen, I'm Bad At Tagging, Mentioned Sheev Palpatine | Darth Sidious, Not Canon Compliant, Order 66, Post-Order 66, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) Spoilers, The Force</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 05:40:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,781</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25510789</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheezPleez/pseuds/CheezPleez</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Clone force 99 has in their ranks some truely unique soldiers. Of them all Hunters abilities are the least broadcasted. It is said his heightened senses allow him to interperate electro magnetic fields but it's a little more complex than that. </p><p>As the shadow of the dark side looms over the republic Yoda realizes that the bad batch is keeping a secret that could result in their immediate termination. He promised that he would not allow anouther clone to suffer the fate of Fives and he intends to keep that promis with a bit of help from senator organa and his wife.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The queens boys [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1856410</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is my first star wars fic be gentle</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He hated briefings on Corusaunt. The place was noisy and crowded. His brothers were excited. It was a chance for them to have something nice. Clones like them didn't normally have the luxury of being sent to places other than a war zone or back to Kamino where the republic and the rest of the clone army pretended they didn't exist.  </p><p>Cody and Rex were waiting for them in the hanger. The job on Skeko minor had at least earned them some more contacts in the clone command because if they didnt make those connections they would be completely cut off from everyone and he and his brothers needed and deserved every chance to prove themselves.</p><p>"Sergeant, good to see you. I hope things are well." He held out his hand and nodded to the others. "I'll make this as quick as possible I know you aren't too fond of these face to faces but we have had too many messages get intercepted lately." He gave a nod to dismiss his brothers "of course commander I understand."<br/>"Good, right this way the council is waiting." He watched as Tech and Wrecker excitedly dragged crosshair off to look around and Echo left to visit his brothers while he took care of things. </p><p> </p><p>The meeting was longer than expected. The councils kept going on and on about their concerns regarding the leaks. He could barely concentrate as he tried to quiet his senses. He could hear and feel every droid and foot fall in the senate building. Every time a platform moved was like a knife twisting around in his skull. Then there were the extra senses from the jedi. He had tried to explain it a long time ago but 99 advised him to keep quiet. Clones were NOT supposed to be force perceptive. He couldn't use it, he could just feel it but he understood that it could be grounds for termination. </p><p>Finally the Chancellor stood to address them and close the meeting out. As he took his place front and center something surged through that made Hunter nauseous as his vision blurred and the pain in his head became blinding. "Before I continue I would like to dismiss our Clone commanders and sergeant who have so patiently waited through this meeting." Rex thanked the Chancellor and they filed out of the room. </p><p>Once out of the room Hunter leaned against the wall to get his bearings. As Rex and Cody moved to check on him the door flung open knocking him to the floor. As they scrambled over the Chancellor was already helping him up. "My sincerest apologies Sergeant. I should have been more mindful with the door."</p><p>He took the hand offered to him. As he did so he couldn't prepare for the energy that resonated from the chancellor. He fought so hard to keep it together. "I don't recall ever seeing you on Corusaunt before sergeant. What unit are you from?"<br/>"I'm sergeant of clone force 99 Sir."<br/>"Ah….yes...the….bad batch if I'm not mistaken. The experimental Clones. Excellent work on Skekko minor. You have served the republic well you should be proud." He needed to end this conversation. He felt as though he was going to be ill. "Thank you sir. Just doing our duty for the good of the Republic. Please don't let me keep you, I'm certain you have much more to worry about than me." The chancellor smiled and it no longer seemed warm and inviting it was almost predatory. "Of course, lots to do. Good day to you Sergeant. Keep up the good work."</p><p>Once the chancellor was gone Hunter practically collapsed onto a nearby trash bin and heaved into it. "Sergeant, are you ok?" He wiped his mouth and straightened up looking over at Commander Rex. "I will be. My heightened senses do not agree with the amount of interference on this planet let alone this building."<br/>"Well we are finished with you here. Take care of yourself out there." Rex gave a salute and turned to follow general Skywalker down the hall.</p><p>He carefully made his way back to the ship to wait for his brothers. They knew to meet him when he was done understanding full well that he disliked the capital. </p><p>************************************************************************************************</p><p>The chancellor stepped into his private quarters and dismissed his staff. He normally received a pretty dull standard read from the clones and yet this one….this one could sense the dark side. How had a force perceptive clone even been allowed to exist. He made it clear to the Kamioans that there was to be no clone kept that was anything more than an effective soldier. After the incident with the failed chips activating he needed to be careful with the clones particularly any that seemed to have Captain Rex's favor. He was so close to having everything he would not lose it because someone took a chance on a ragtag team of broken clones.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hunter couldn't get a grip. His head hurt and he couldn't stop vomiting or shaking. It seemed even worse at this point. Echo was the first one back and he knew immediately something was wrong. "Hunter, do you need help?" He didn't answer, instead he was hunched up tight in his bed. Echo could see he was drenched in sweat.</p><p>"Hunter?" He moved a bit closer. Before he was at the bed he heard a gagging noise as Hunter began to convulse. He did his best to steady him. After a few minutes he settled. Echo tried to ask him what happened but he was incoherent. He then heard someone enter the ship but it didn't sound like any of his brothers. He waited as the small steps came closer, his blaster carefully drawn.</p><p>The figure came around the corner and he immediately recognized them. "Master Yoda Sir. My apologies. I wasn't sure who was boarding and lately you can't be too careful." The Jedi nodded "not needed your apologies are. Because of him I came. Most unusual Clone he is." He stepped forward and took hold of Hunter's hand. After a few moments he let out a deep tired sigh. "No one you must tell. Dark forces at work. Terminated he will be if they knew."</p><p>Echo was terrified when he mentioned termination. "Master? What is wrong with him?" Yoda frowned "Force perceptive he is. Dangerous that can be if the wrong people knew. Confirmed some of my concerns he has. An assignment I will have Commander Rex send you on. Escort Senator Organa and his wife to Alderaan you will. Remain as security detail for now. Dark things are coming. Keep them safe you will. Trust you I do Echo. May the force be with all of you." Yoda then left as quietly as he came.</p><p>By the time his brothers returned Rex had given them the assignment to escort Bail Organa and his wife home. Tech looked over the notes. "A security detail without prior threats to prompt it? Why?" Echo shook his head not sure how much he should keep from them. "Master Yoda asked for it. Said something was coming and it was best if we were there." Wrecker looked in the other room. "He's sick again isn't he?"</p><p>"Yea. I guess the bustle of the capital is a bit much for him"<br/>"Yea especially being force perceptive. He has no way to just tune it out. It's like the whole world is screaming into a comm link he can't shut off." Echo looked at Wrecker stunned. "You know he's force perceptive?" They all shook their heads. "We came to that conclusion years ago. We don't broadcast it since we don't want people to take advantage but also because  99 warned us that force perceptive clones before him had been terminated the moment they mentioned the force." Tech adjusted his glasses and went in to check on him.</p><p>"So does master Yoda know?" Echo shook his head. "Yes crosshair. He knows. He said he put us on that detail to protect Hunter. I overheard Master Windu speaking with a few others claiming that there was a sith somewhere in the capital. Perhaps Hunter picked up on them." He saw Crosshair's expression soften just a little. "He got like this when we were helping to try and take down Dooku a few years ago. The closer we got to his strong hold the sicker he got. We barely made it out and nearly blew the mission to recover the stolen weapons for the republic. It would have been great to take Dooku out too but it was too risky. Has he had any seizures?" </p><p>"Yes, two. I was afraid to call a medic because I didn't want him to be terminated." Wrecker began pulling out some blankets and pillows. "You made the right call, we got it from here, vod. You and Tech go meet with the senator and his wife tell them the soonest they can leave would be best. The longer he's here the worse it will get." Tech grabbed his things and they headed to meet the senator.</p><p>************************************************************************************************</p><p>Palpatine looked over the records from the Kaminoans. There was no indication in their battery of tests that suggested this clone was any bit force perceptive. Records also showed they had continued to follow his orders to terminate any clone who appeared even a little bit force perceptive. </p><p>How could this have happened? Was someone helping him hide it? He needed to destroy these clones but how. It had to look like an accident. He browsed the records and saw that master Yoda had requested them to assist on Kashyyyk, dealing with the seperatist invasion of the wookie's home. It was perfect. He could send word to General Grevious to make sure they didn't leave that planet alive. After all a few clones lost in a battle would be no skin off the republic's nose.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thanks for reading.  :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>once we really get going the chapters will get longer but for now another short one</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They returned a few hours later but they only had the senator's wife. "I would like to introduce the honorable Queen of Alderaan Breha Organa." Crosshair and Wrecker politely bowed as Echo brought her few belongings into the ship. Wrecker looked around at their transport. It was an older model and not much but it was practically their home but not the type of transport a queen would generally be on.</p><p>"Sorry it's not much to look at your highness " she smiled "it's quite alright Wrecker. We all do the best we can. My husband has told me many interesting things about you boys. He has opted to stay behind on Coruscant with queen Amidala. So that gives me time to get to know you all." They looked between each other, finally Crosshair spoke up. "Pardon my being blunt but, why do you care. We are just clones." She stepped forward and raised her hand, they thought to strike him, but she instead laid it gently on his shoulder. "No matter how you were made you are living beings. You deserve better than to be treated as disposable. Now let's get going. I am certain Hunter will be happy once we are gone from here. I know you all will just love Alderaan."</p><p>************************************************************************************************</p><p>Obi wan looked over the orders as he watched Anakin and Ahsoka leave to take care of their respective tasks. He couldn't help the nagging feeling that this was the last they would see of each other. He turned to Master Windu. "Do you really think Clone force 99 is needed on Kashyyyk? The wookies may not appreciate their method of problem solving." Mace looked around carefully. "All I can say is that Master Yoda has not sent them to Kashyyyk. He noticed something and felt it was best to more or less keep them away from the front lines. Hopefully in due time we will understand. Best of luck with Grievous, may the force be with you General Kenobi."</p><p>************************************************************************************************</p><p>Hunter thrashed around in his bed. He couldn't escape the nightmares. He kept seeing his brothers mowed down as they were forced to fight the Jedi they had come to trust and every time they would leave him alive stating he was just like them. He woke up in a cold sweat and realized the ship was moving. He was about to get something to drink when he heard someone singing. The voice was too delicate to be wrecker and too feminine to be crosshair or tech. He carefully crept in the next room only to find Queen Organa sitting at the table working on an embroidery. </p><p>He now felt incredibly embarrassed that he was only in his sleep pants. He tried to quietly leave before he was spotted but it was too late. "Hunter, it is good to see you awake. You had your brothers worried. Are you hungry?" He had to be dreaming again. "Um...Your Majesty? What's going on?" She gestured for him to sit at the table with her. "Your squad was reassigned to act as security detail for myself and Senator Organa back on Alderaan. I'm sure the fresh air will be good for you there. Come, sit, you still look tired." </p><p>He followed her request as he stared at her confused. "I'm not sure I follow your highness." She laid a hand on his arm "please call me Breha. With luck we are nearing the end of this dreadful war business and I believe master Yoda intends to retire your squad to Alderaan. It will be wonderful you can make a life, a home there. It's a beautiful peaceful planet. I know Bail and I wanted a little girl but perhaps for the time some boys wouldn't be so bad."</p><p>He was still so confused and his head hurt so much. "You highness, Breha, this doesn't make any sense. We have a 100% mission success, why would master Yoda retire us? Are you sure that's what he intends?" She shook her head "I certainly have my work cut out for me. There is more to life,to your life, than war and fighting. After these wars are over what do you plan on doing? Surely a chance to live a peaceful life isn't that bad."</p><p>"Being a soldier is all we know it's what we are made for we belong to the republic." The queen took on a more somber expression "it is and that is not fair you had no chance at a real life. You are a living breathing human and you are worth so much more than being a disposable asset to fight the republics battles. Hopefully we can change that.Trust me, master Yoda is wise and he would not make such a decision lightly. Get some rest, we will be at Alderaan in a few hours."</p><p>He went back to his room to see Crosshair sitting on his bed. "Master Yoda figured you out. He told Echo he's trying to keep us safe. Claims something bad's gonna happen and we will be better with the Organas on Alderaan until things pass." He knew Crosshair would never lie to him,none of his brothers would. "How do you feel about all this?" Crosshair was quiet for a while. "I think it sounds…..nice. To live my days quietly and not have to risk it all for a republic that pretends we don't exist until we are useful to them. I'm tired vod I can't fight forever,none of us can. Get some sleep I'm gonna take over for Echo at the controls."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Kudos and comments appreciated thanks for reading</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hunter woke to Wrecker gently shaking him. "Just arrived on Alderaan. You gotta see this place Vod. I never seen anything like it. I wonder what kinda animals they got around." He sat up and smiled at his brother's enthusiasm. He remembered an assignment where they stumbled upon a black market animal sale of a very pregnant Nexu. Wrecker begged him to step in. He couldn't say no and he couldn't even be mad when she gave birth to her litter on his bed. He was lost in that fond memory and nearly forgot what they were doing. </p><p>"Hunter? Ya comin'?" He snapped out of it and quickly put on his uniform. When he stepped off the ship Breha frowned. "Is this all you five have to wear?" They looked between themselves and their armor. "Your majesty?" She waved her hands and a few people came over "i will not have them wandering around in armor. Take them to find proper clothes and then bring them back to me." Two women, a pinkish twi'lek and a small yellow zabrak approached them and smiled. "Come let's get you all properly dressed."  </p><p>They led them down a street away from the palace and stopped in front of what was clearly a clothing shop. "Um...excuse me ladies...we don't exactly have a lot of money." Both of them giggled. "The queen wouldn't be so rude as to send you for clothes you can't afford. Come now, Veshti always knows the perfect outfits." They opened the door and guided them in. At the counter was a pale skinned woman that reminded Hunter of Count Dooku's apprentice.  His brothers looked at him knowing if there was an issue he might hesitate to bring it up in an effort to be a good soldier. </p><p>"Welcome. Her majesty said I could expect some new customers. Judging by your faces I can well assume you have met Asajj. I promise you I am like her only in that we share a heritage but I left my home long ago when the separatists ravaged it. Now sasha if you would be so kind as to take the three skinny ones, Naru please take the big one and I will take this one." She stepped forward and guided Hunter over to a room away from his brothers. Crosshair shot him a look as Tech practically stumbled over himself following the little Twi'lek girl. He rolled his eyes. Tech like many had a soft spot for Twi'leks. Sure they were a generally pleasing species to look at but over all Hunter didn't understand the hype.</p><p>"Take off the armor." He stared the woman down a moment, "shouldn't you buy me dinner first?" She rolled her eyes "do it yourself because if I do it you won't like it." He did as Veshti commanded and took off the armor. "Well that's better. Here try these on." She tossed him a few shirts and some pants. He looked around for a place to change "you have got to be kriffin' kidding me. Look I will turn around just let me know when you're done." </p><p>Once Veshti was not looking he began to change. The clothes were soft and comfortable even more so than his pajamas. Since there were so many they normally received cheap standard issue clothing. "You can look now." She turned around and her smile fell a little. "You could do with a bath. Probably all of you could. I'm sure we can pull some strings at the bath house." He shook his head "nope. Not doing that. I can bathe myself." Her frown deepened. "What the republic army considers clean won't do for dining in the palace. We will need to do something about your hair as well."</p><p>"What's that supposed to mean?" He could see Veshti was getting agitated. Now the others were peaking in the doorway watching them butt heads. "It means that you need to trim and clean that womp rat's nest you call hair." He crossed his arms "I think it's fine how it is." She growled at him "I will hold you down and shave your head myself if I have to." He squared up to her "I'd like to see you try." Veshti closed her eyes and took a deep breath and turned to the others "he's your brother, YOU sort him out."</p><p>Sasha and Naru both watched as Veshti stormed off. "She has a point Hunter" Echo said as he carefully approached. "Look just this once come with us. I'm sure if we explain they can give you some privacy." Crosshair followed Echo "don't let her get under your skin. Take a deep breath. Let's get moving, we don't want to keep the queen waiting." Sasha and Naru took them to the bath house. It wasn't as crowded as the ones on Coruscant. Naru spoke to the droid at the desk and then returned to them. "Cz-Ar says that Veshti already requested a private bath for sergeant Hunter prior to our arrival. Does anyone else need anything? I can let him know." </p><p>Hunter felt embarrassed by his behavior now that she had made arrangements for him. He couldn't help it. Even with his brothers he was very private. He had so little choice in what decisions he could make about his person that privacy was something he highly valued. "Would you please thank her for me?" Sasha smiled "thank her yourself at dinner. We will wait outside for you boys don't take too long."</p><p> </p><p>Echo hopped in the bath. It was much better than the refresher on the ship. "Has he always been shy?" They all shook their heads, "the only time any of us saw him naked was one time in the med bay. He took a baster to the gut, they had no choice. He was more upset about that when he woke up than he was about almost leavin' us." It was one of the few times over the last few months Echo heard Wrecker take a more quiet, somber tone. </p><p>When they were finished they found Sasha and Naru on a bench outside with Hunter waiting. Wrecker grinned and nuzzled his hair. "Never seen it this fluffy before." He swatted him away "leave it alone Wreck." Naru interjected "Well I think it looks nice now that it's not all greasy and limp and he smells nice too." Crosshair and Tech both snickered. "See Sarge, if ya clean up nice ya might get a girl every once and awhile." </p><p>Sasha gasped "you've never had a sweetheart?" The others except for Echo laughed. "He's married to his work. The only tail he's after is the tail of an enemy fighter." They all laughed at Crosshairs quipp while Hunter turned red. "We weren't made for that kind of life so why entertain the idea." Tech shrugged "because even we need a little bit of physical interaction from someone other than ourselves.Stimulation is perfectly healthy in pretty much every species even if there is no intention to mate."  He raised his hand "Tech, please stop talking." The girls giggled at the exchange clearly amused. "Well let's get some dinner. I'm sure the queen will be delighted to see you in something a little more appropriate."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>thanks for reading</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The hall was full of food and people. It appeared that this particular dinner was open to all not just the affluent citizens. Breha smiled as Sasha and Naru led them over to her. "There are my boys. Come have a seat and eat." They joined her at a large table. She then called for the attention of the hall.</p><p>"My husband is certain we are in the final days of this dreadful war. The loss of count Dooku and the reclaiming of several key planets from seperatist control have left them weak and on the verge of collapse. So tonight we will look forward to a peaceful beginning for the galactic republic. One where our soldiers can hope to see a lifetime rather than a brief planetary occupation. I hope that when he returns home from the senate we will be able to have an even larger celebration,one the likes of which Alderaan has not known in quite some time. For tonight let us share this joy. Eat, drink and dance knowing peace is on the horizon."</p><p>The hall erupted in cheers. "Do you really think it will all be over soon?" Tech looked between his brothers. "What happens to us when there's no war? All I know is smashin clankers and blowin' stuff up." Crosshair took a drink and then shrugged "we could retire. We did our duty and then some" ,at that he gestured to Wrecker and Echo. "Word has it Master Yoda wants to retire the clones. Give us a life of our own." Tech frowned "I don't think he has that authority. The clones are property of the Galactic Republic. Chancellor Palpatine would be the one to make such a decision. I don't think he is too keen on letting good soldiers go to waste."</p><p>Suddenly something flashed in Hunter's mind. Frantic screaming and blaster fire and four words muttered over and over "good soldiers follow orders." He felt a hand on his shoulder and looked over at Tech "are you alright Hunter?" He scrubbed his hands over his face. "Fine, I'll be fine."</p><p>Halfway through their meal Naru, Sasha and Veshti appeared. Naru took Echo and Tech by the hands "may I have this dance?"  Tech hopped up from his seat and dragged Echo with him. "Don't be a creep tech, hands to yourself" Crosshair shouted after them "and don't break Echo either."  Veshti and Sasha took their seats at the table. "Well I see the bath worked out." He gave a quick nod. “Yeah…………….thanks.” She responded with a nod and nothing else. They sat in silence until Breha came over and smiled at Sasha. “It seems like a good time to grab a dance partner.” She patted Wrecker on the shoulder and gestured to the part of the hall where Naru was excitedly twirling around with Tech and Echo barely keeping up. “Come on let’s show them how it’s done.”  She tapped crosshair’s arm and took both of them away with Sasha leaving Veshti and Hunter in an even more awkward silence.</p><p>“I think they are playing matchmaker” Veshti huffed out. Hunter only grunted in response. His brothers meant well but they occasionally did this on the rare occasions they had leave. He saw no point in getting attached to someone who wasn't prepared for the generally short lifespan of a Clone soldier, not to mention the Republic didn’t exactly encourage them to have a life. “They make a habit of that?” He finally said gesturing to Sasha and Naru. “Sometimes. It’s worse when Dharma is around.” He turned a little to look at her “Who’s Dharma?” She chuckled “Dharma is one of the cooks here at the palace. She’s a refugee from Keshyyk. She came here after she lost her son and her husband when the separatists first attacked them. She said she couldn't stay and be reminded of the family she lost and Senator Organa and the Queen have been very open to refugees looking to escape the battle torn planets and systems. Naru and Sasha escaped from a slaver in the outer rim and arrived here in a shipping crate of vegetables. Dharma fell in love with them immediately. She has a habit of adopting people whether they want it or not. When she sees your boys she might not be able to help herself although the queen seems to have already taken a shine to you all.” </p><p>He looked over at Breha showing Wrecker how to dance, not seeming to worry if he stepped on her feet. He was surprisingly careful despite his size but he could still be a bit clumsy. “So is Dharma a-’<br/>“Wookie? Yes.” He smiled a little. “I’m sure Tech will want to see her. He has only been able to observe them never actually speak with one. He likes languages and translating them. He hopes he can have a database of complete languages since we have found that protocol droids still have gaps in their system and not everyone has someone like Tech.”</p><p>“I don’t have much experience with Clone troopers. You all seem so odd. Not quite standard humans but nothing like the Jedi….except for you. You….the force it just… follows you like it’s whispering in your ear.” He stiffened. He never told Civies about his abilities. “Hunter...I’m a night sister ,well, was a night sister. I’m still in tune with the force even if I don’t live that life. You cast a dangerous aura. The wrong people could try and abuse that if they knew. How are you even able to sense it? I thought your dna came from Jango and he is the furthest from a force user I have ever met.” </p><p>He shook his head “Not sure. I was made in a lab just like my brothers somehow I came out….different.” She looked him in the eyes. “The force gives you visions doesn't it? Nightmares? Things to come. Dark and horrible? I have felt it too. This war is almost over but in whose favor? That remains to be seen.” He finished his drink and stood up. “I don’t want to talk about this anymore.” He turned to leave but Sasha grabbed his hand and pulled him into a dance. He eventually managed to escape outside where  Echo found him.</p><p>“Everything ok Sarge?” He looked back at him. “Yeah it’s nothing. Do you really think the Republic will be better after this is over?” Echo took a seat and let out a heavy weary sigh. “I don't know what to believe. After what happened with fives I just...He was a good soldier, a good man. He would never hurt someone for no reason and the republic had no issue with his termination. Why were they so eager to make him go away? What did they have to gain or lose?”Hunter closed his eyes “The public opinion of clones is very low. We embody everything they hate about the war. We are made to fight and die and be the scapegoat for the republic's so called grand army. I lost faith in a republic that would have sooner terminated me and brothers if we hadn't had desirable mutations. Sure, Cross can see things most can’t and Tech is a walking database and wrecker is….Wrecker but humans are all different. Why can't we be?” </p><p>“Hunter, we are human too. It took me a long time to learn that but we are. I think once you get used to that idea things might be easier for you.” They heard footsteps behind them “Lady Breha sent me to show you to your rooms. In the morning we will go on a tour of the city and you will be given your assignments.” They got up and followed Naru back to the others. Veshti nodded as they left “Goodnight sergeant.”<br/>“Night.”    </p><p>*************************************************************************************************************</p><p>Veshti’s words weighed heavy on his mind. He assumed his nightmares were just his anxieties getting the better of him nothing more. Could it really be something else? He tried to shake the thought from his head. If others could tell how many knew. Would they sell him out as soon as the war was over and he wasn’t needed? He drifted off into a fitful restless sleep. The fear of what would happen to them growing. </p><p>When he woke up again the sun was beginning to rise so he gave up sleeping and got changed. He took a walk and saw Veshti sitting at the fountain outside. She looked exhausted as she looked over at him with a scowl. “You need to get a grip on those dreams. They were keeping me up all night.” He waved her off “Maybe I’m not the problem.” She grabbed his arm as he walked past “You are the problem. A trained force reader can sense you coming from a mile a way. It's a wonder you ever survived any missions where you had to deal with a Sith.”</p><p>He wrenched his arm away “It was never this bad. It just started happening a few days ago.” She backed away from him as if she had seen a ghost. “How did you get so close to him?” He looked at her confused “What on earth are you talking about?” <br/>“Darth Sideous, the man who came to my village to take Darth Maul away as a child. I know his energy anywhere. How did you get to him? Where? Is he dead?” He couldn’t for the life of him understand. “Veshti we were on Kamino for the last month and then I spent the day before last on Coruscant in a senate hearing about war strategies. I haven’t been near any sith, only the jedi and the chancellor.” She frantically shook her head “No no…. In your head I saw him, I saw Sideous. I remember that evil horrible man. He scared me and he brought nothing but pain and death and everyone felt it and still allowed him to select his apprentice and take him away to meet the same gruesome fate as every other sith who has followed him hoping it meant they would leave us alone.”</p><p>Before she could continue the others walked out to meet them. “We were wondering where you got off to Hunter.” Veshti pushed past them with tears in her eyes. “Did you two get into it again?” Echo looked at him accusingly. “What?! No, we were talking. I swear I didn’t do anything to her.” <br/>“So she cryin for no reason then?” Crosshair shot him a look and headed back inside. “Come on let's go inside and get something to eat before we get dragged around the city by Techs little girlfriend.”</p><p>“She is not my girlfriend” Tech quickly squeaked as he chased after his brother. “Seriously Hunter, you can’t keep butting heads with her.” Wrecker grinned “Maybe he likes her and he doesn’t know how ta’ deal?” He growled at the two of them “I was not doing anything to her and I don’t like her.” Echo looked startled “Wait no I mean… she is probably a nice person I just don’t like her like that. She was asking some rather personal questions and then suddenly got upset with me and started going on about someone named Darth Sideous and Darth Maul and her home. Next thing I know she’s cryin’ and you four are blaming me.”  </p><p>Tech turned around. “Did you say Darth Sideous and Darth Maul?” He nodded “yea that mean somethin’ to ya?” He pulled out his data pad. “Darth Sideous is supposedly the Sith who sent Darth Maul after Jedi master Qui Gon Jinn in the battle for Naboo’s freedom from the trade federation before the start of the clone wars. Maul was believed to have been killed by Obi Wan Kenobi who was then an apprentice but the act of losing his master and killing a supposed sith earned him his status as master. The republic recently found that Maul was very much alive and driven mad by his loss to Kenobi and is currently fueling a civil war on Mandalore which is where Commander Rex and former jedi knight Ahsoka Tano have been dispatched to deal with the issue. No one has seen this supposed sith lord but he is supposedly the one pulling the strings for the separatists. Many believed that Count Dooku was Darth Sideous but that does not seem to hold any truth to it.” He looked up from his data pad and blinked.</p><p>“What did she say about Sidious Hunter? We might have to call the Jedi council.” He crossed his arms as he recalled her conversation. “She..I don't know, she was lookin’ inside my head or something, complained I was keeping her up with my dreams. I told her the nightmares only recently got bad. Told her how we have been on Kamino for the last month and then I spent the one day in the senate briefing. She suddenly freaked asking how I got close to Sidious. I swore I barely saw anyone on Coruscant. Only Rex, Cody, you guys, and the Chancellor….hit me with a door and helped me up. He was...odd. Not unfriendly but not friendly either almost….predatory if that makes sense.” Echo looked around “Tonight when we head for bed I will go to the ship and reach out to Master Yoda. I think he knows more than he’s letting on. He was on the ship the other day. To check on you. He said he was aware you were...ya know and that it could be dangerous if certain people know and that it also confirmed a suspicion he had.”</p><p>“You weren’t going to mention that bit Echo?” He looked over his brothers “I...wasn’t sure what Master Yoda meant and honestly he told me not to tell anyone. I wasn’t sure how much i should say so it’s kinda been on a need to know basis.” Crosshair shrugged “He at least told us Yoda had figured it out. Since Hunter hasn’t been terminated we can assume he’s one of the good ones. You said word around the jedi council is there’s a sith in the senate somewhere and that's how information is getting out.” Wrecker let out a nervous laugh “Be crazy if it was the chancellor I mean he’s in the perfect position to do it.” they all shook their heads. “If it were him this would have been over a lot sooner and I think we would be wearing different uniforms, If we existed at all.” They had a long day ahead of them and Echo had a bad feeling about making that call to Master yoda that evening.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>At breakfast Breha made it a point to request Dharma’s presence to meet the Clones. She looked over them and pointed at Tech, Crosshair and Echo and growled. “She says she intends to fatten us up while we are here. At least that is what my translations read.”  She gave a toothy smile and patted him on the head. A moment later she returned with three huge plates of food for them and two for Hunter and Wrecker which were not as big but just as full. She said something and left for the kitchens again. “She says we are not leaving until the plates are empty.” Crosshair shrugged “Jokes on her, she’s never seen me eat.” Echo looked at the food hesitantly “Um… Your majesty I can’t physically eat this much, it’s from the techno union’s implants. Would you be able to explain that to Dharma? I don’t wish to disrespect her.”</p><p>Breha gasped “You poor boy. I wasn’t fully aware of the lasting impact the barbaric actions of those who kept you prisoner. I will let Dharma know your diet is particular to your health. Maybe while you are here we can see about fixing some of that.” He waved his hand “It’s alright your majesty. The medical droids already said there wasn't much to be done. I would just have to live with it.” She shook her head “No no no. No droids. We need to treat this with a human doctor. I’m certain that the republic would not spare the expense if you were functional regardless. Why else would Wrecker’s eye be in the shape it’s in. No we will make sure you all receive the best of care here. I want to arrange for each of you to have a physical. I want you to tell them anything that's bothering you. We will make it better, fix it if we can and yes Hunter that includes your headaches, nightmares AND seizures. Now I have to be going but Sasha and Naru should be here soon to take you on a tour.”  </p><p> </p><p>*************************************************************************************************************</p><p>They wandered around the city for a few hours. Sasha and Naru showed them where the market was, where the doctor could be found for small emergencies, where the hospital was for big emergencies and of course Naru was all too happy to show Tech their archives. When they stopped at a small cafe for lunch Sasha was already making arrangements for them to finish seeing the city via boat, at which Wrecker cringed.</p><p>“I’m not so good with water. Maybe I can sit this one out?” Crosshair snickered “Wreckers literally too heavy to actually swim. We tried,he can go through the motions but he straight sinks. If he can't see and touch the bottom he’s not going near it.” Sasha scrolled through her data pad. “Oh well at this rate we can’t exactly see everything on foot. Perhaps we can rearrange and we can move to your job posts. The queen wants you all in different points in the city taking on civilian positions in order not to draw attention to yourselves. For now Tech and Echo you have been assigned to better organize our digital archives and also help convert our non digital archives to a digital format inorder to better preserve it. Hunter, for now you will be assisting in the kitchens. Help unload deliveries and do some of the heavy lifting when Dharma isn’t around. Crosshair you are going to pair up with Garson at the watchtower. Keep an eye on incoming ships and if needed help spook the claw birds and Hawk Bats that get in the hangers. Lastly Wrecker, we want you to work with our ecology team. We recently had a black market trader desperately dump his load of exotic animals in an attempt to escape being caught. Some of the animals are kind of big and possibly dangerous but I feel and the queen agrees that you are best for this job. Please do not allow them to be killed our hope is we can either domesticate them or if possible take them home. Any questions?”</p><p>“Yea, while Wreck loves animals, that’s almost no secret, why not keep him for the heavy lifting job? Hunter would have those animals back in an afternoon.” She nodded “Yes exactly. We want to keep you all busy. You are all more than qualified for the jobs you have been given. Keep an eye on things. You are all covering every key point of alderaan, get to know the people around you. A quick word of warning, each of your tasks provides a little bit of a challenge for each of you. It is taking some steps out of your comfort areas, save for maybe Wrecker, that said this is for Crosshair in particular, Garson is a Falleen and is very social. Be careful. Now how about I give you all some time to look around without me breathing down your necks. Meet Naru and I at the Infirmary for your evaluations in three hours.”  She quickly dismissed them and she and Naru headed off towards the palace.</p><p>“What’s a Falleen?” Tech scanned through his data pad and his eyes went wide as he passed it to Cross. “Are you Kriffin’ kidding me? I’ve gotta worry about another beings pheromones messing me up?” Hunter and wrecker began to howl with laughter. “Don’t hurt yourself dealing with too many emotions at once.” He made a rude hand gesture  at them “Kriff off. I’ll just wear my helmet. The filter should keep me safe.” Hunter shook his head “No can do. The queen said we can’t attract attention. You have to leave the helmet at home. Besides it can’t be as bad as working in the kitchen.” Echo smiled “Maybe you can learn to cook something other than those garbage rations.” Hunter rolled his eyes “I was taught war and combat not to be a chef. That's what women and droids are for.” At that comment Wrecker smacked him in the head.</p><p>“NO. We had this fight a long time ago. Cooking ain’t work for just women and droids. We all need to eat...well maybe not the droids, but ya get it. I don’t wanna hear ya say that again cuz like it or not it's rude and I will knock your teeth out.” Echo stood there stunned. He was still getting to know his new team and he honestly hadn’t expected Wrecker to have such a solid opinion on something like that. “Wow Wrecker…..I never expected to see that side of you.” Crosshair shrugged “Wrecker despite everything is a perfect gentleman. You should see him when he sees slavers. Not much left of them when he’s done.”   </p><p>“Well it’s Kriffin' wrong. Takin' people from their homes and selling them like their nothing more than...than….” Echo watched him hesitantly “Property?” He nodded but said nothing else.  They wandered around for a while looking at the shops and the market. Wrecker stopped at the edge of the lake to watch the ducks. "Nice aren't they?" Echo said as he sat next to him.</p><p>"I don't think it's fair that everyones getting caught up in the republic's mess." Echo hummed in agreement " it's awful but there are some upsides. We exist. If they didn't have the clone army we wouldn't be here." Hunter put his elbows on his legs and leaned his chin on his knuckles. "I realized it wasn't fair when I got this" he pointed to the scar on his head and his eye. "Was on some outer rim planet, landed and the clankers opened fire with civilians all around. I tried to move them to safety and got hit. Medic told me I disobeyed commands. I was there to fight droids and the people had been warned.  I faded in and out a while, thought I was gone for sure. Overheard   them say it was a waste to bring me in. Few days later I was suddenly a good and valuable soldier but I was moved to a special crew. I found my real brothers."        </p><p>Echo patted his back " you are a good soldier and a great brother. I know i'm still new but  I couldn't be more proud to call you my brother. All of you. You gave me a chance where the republic may have otherwise terminated me. I know my cybernetics require a lot of Tech's maintenance and sometimes I do things differently like I used to with my old squad but I appreciate getting to be useful." Wrecker smiled "ya don't have ta' be fightin' a war ta' be useful. Now enough sappy stuff let's find the others." </p><p>They wandered the market collecting their brothers as they went. They found Tech looking at some small disks that were playing various holograms. Nearby Crosshair was carefully looking over a display of candied fruit and Hunter was eyeing a stall with several hand woven blankets. "Maybe we can get him a new blanket?" Crosshair asked, watching as he ran his hand over one of them."You know gifts make him uncomfortable" Tech reminded him. "Well maybe we can just get it and place it in the ship. No big show. It will just be there." </p><p>"How would we even get it. Not like we make reg money and it's hard to sneak past Hunter." Wrecker had a point. Maybe Sasha and Naru could help. "See something ya like sarge?" He turned and looked at them. "Just admiring a job well done. Let's go meet the girls, they are waiting for us."</p><p>*************************************************************************************************************</p><p>As promised, Sasha and Naru were waiting at the infirmary for them. While they were no stranger to medical tests since they received them regularly from the Kaminoans there was something uneasy about allowing someone else to do it. An older man accompanied by a medical droid came over and greeted them. “How is everyone today? Whose first?” They all looked at each other. Finally Echo rolled his eyes “I’ll go sir.” The man laughed “Please call me Kal. I don’t like formalities. What shall I call you?” He still wasn’t used to people wanting names to call them. This whole planet treated them like actual people. “My name is Echo sir, I mean, Kal.”</p><p>He led him to an exam room with the droid following behind. “My file says you have a lot of cybernetics keeping you together. Any issues? Problems with pain? Issues sleeping?” He hadn’t stopped to think about it too much. “I can manage. It’s a bit of a mess to fix anyway.” He shook his head “No no it’s more than manageable. The Queen has artificial lungs and an artificial heart and lives a healthy and relatively painless life. There are still bad days but I’m sure you know all too well about that.” He cokced his head “The Queen?” He nodded “Yes here on Alderaan in order to become queen you must face three trials, similar to what a jedi must do to earn his rank. The queen was hurt on her last trial and nearly killed but we were able to help her. I’m sure we can help you as well so I will ask again, any problems?”</p><p>Echo was now really thinking about it. “Um...I get headaches a lot and the connections for the cybernetics are often irritated. Some of the internal implants shift around and make it hard for me to slit or lie down comfortably. Sometimes It makes it hard to eat if something is pushing on the wrong places.” He nodded making notes as Echo spoke. “Well, let’s have a look shall we?” The medical droid rolled over and scanned him front to back and head to toe. After a few moments the scans came up and Kal looked sad to say the least.</p><p>“Oh my. They really had no idea what they were doing. This is an easy fix if you would like me to take care of it. It would put you out of commission for a few days but otherwise it’s fine. I think your headaches have something to do with this port that is making contact with this...what is this a chip?” He nodded “Yes, it’s our inhibitor chips. They were used to program us to be one army.” Kal seemed skeptical “Are you sure? If that is the case why take the time to send you through training?” Echo was quiet. That was a good question. “Well, let's get the next brother in here and do let me know if you want those implants properly adjusted.” He nodded and went back out. “Who’s next?” One by one they all spoke with Kal. Each time he questioned the inhibitor chips. When he finally got to Tech and asked about it Tech backed his stance up with the republic archives. He then frowned. “Some of the information is locked. Give me a moment.” He fiddled with the data pad and finally the file was accessible. “That's odd it’s a grievance report.”</p><p>“Well by all means let's see it. Perhaps it will shed light on those chips.” He nodded and opened the file. A transmission opened and Commander Rex began to speak. “I know this will probably fall on deaf ears but I have to report what I saw. These chips, I think they serve a much darker purpose, one we don’t fully understand yet. I don’t think anything good can come from them in the end and when we find out it will be too late.”  They both stared wide eyed at the transmission. “Go get your brothers show them this.”</p><p>They sat with Kal and watched Rex’s report several times over. “Well...what if Commander Rex is wrong?” Echo frowned “If he was wrong why would the report be sealed. Kal can you remove the chips?” He nodded “Quite easily. It would barely hurt if done with the right equipment.” Echo turned to his brothers “The chips come out. I don’t like anything about this. I think Kal has a point. If we were already programmed to be the best soldiers why bother with academy training? Why not save the effort and have us ready to go right from the get go.” They were silent for a moment. “I have to agree with echo here.” They all looked at Tech. “It’s just...my analysis of the chip doesn’t have any indication that we need the chip to function. I think that chip is bad. Honestly...if the republic did not want us or need us anymore...I would wager it's a kill switch.”</p><p>They all stiffened at the idea but it made a scary amount of sense. “The republic has no issue with terminating ineffective soldiers and Tup was terminated after his chip malfunctioned and he killed a jedi.” Hunter paled, “What did you say?”  Echo looked at him “Tup..one of the men from my old squadron...his chip malfunctioned and he killed a jedi right in the middle of a battle he just shot them. Kept saying-”<br/>“Good soldiers follow orders.” He looked at Hunter. “How did you know that? I haven’t really talked about the details of this much.” His knees felt weak as thoughts flashed through his head. He could see them all trying to talk to him but he couldn’t hear, he couldn’t respond and he couldn’t breathe. He couldn’t hold himself up anymore as he crumpled onto the ground.</p><p>“What’s wrong with him?” Wrecker picked him up and placed him on the exam table. Kal was looking over him “I think he is having a panic attack. What triggered it I don’t know.” Echo looked at his brothers “Those chips NEED to come out.” They nodded “we’ll do ours now. We can ask Hunter later when he’s in better shape. Crosshair,stay with him we’ll come back once we are done.” They followed Kal and the medical droid down the hall.  They returned an hour later all with a small incision on the side of their head. Hunter was now asleep with Crosshair looking over him. He stood up when they reentered. “How was it?” he asked nervously “Barely felt it. Just a little pinch is all. You’ll be fine.” He straightened up and followed the droid back down the hall. Tech looked over Hunter.</p><p>“His heart rate and breathing have settled. What do you think triggered this? I’ve heard of Clones having panic attacks but Hunter has always seemed so...calm and collected.” Echo looked around “I think we all need to talk tonight on the ship if possible. I just don’t want the wrong people to hear the wrong thing.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>thanks for reading stay safe &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hunter woke up in bed. He figured Wrecker put him there. It was a habit of his if someone was asleep somewhere uncomfortable. It didn’t hurt that he could just pluck any of them up no problem. He heard them all talking just outside of his room so he got up and went out. They all stopped talking when they saw him. </p><p>“How are you feeling?” He noticed they all had matching bandages on their heads. </p><p>“I’m alright, what's with the matching patches? I don't think it’s the new fashion.”</p><p>“Right these well….We got our chips removed.” Hunter's hand immediately moved up his head to search for a matching mark. </p><p>“We didn’t make that decision for you. Kal said he will take it out when you want but if you don't want to have it removed you  don’t have to.”</p><p>“Of course with that in mind if my guess is right and these chips are some sort of mass termination kill switch and with the Queen saying the war is coming closer to an end perhaps it would be in your best interest to have it removed as soon as you can.” </p><p>He nodded “You are absolutely sure this chip is something bad?” </p><p>Echo nodded “If it wasn’t why bury Rex’s report. We seem to be fine without them. It's been about three hours and nothing has changed. Tonight after dinner though we need to have a discussion. I’d prefer doing it on board the ship.”</p><p>“I thought you were going to reach out to mast yoda tonight.” He shook his head “That will have to wait. We have some bigger things to deal with right here.” </p><p>“Ok. Sounds good. Particular reason you don’t want to talk here?”</p><p>“Can never be too careful Sarge. How about we go get some dinner. I can hear Wreckers stomach eating itself.” </p><p>Wrecker crossed his arms and scoffed “Listen again Vod. That ain’t me that’s our resident bean pole.” Hunter looked over at Crosshair and laughed “Were you so worried about me you skipped a chance at a snack?” he shrugged “Bigger things going on than worryin’ about food.” </p><p> </p><p>At dinner Dharma came out and talked with them a little more. Tech was excitedly translating her conversations. Finally he took a deep breath.</p><p> “Dharma? May I try to speak your language? I don't want to offend you since I know you understand basic perfectly fine.” </p><p>She smiled and let out a roar and patted his head. “I take it that was a yes Tech?” He was blushing as he looked at his data pad. </p><p>“More or less yes.” </p><p>Crosshair looked over his shoulder “Aw Tech she called you adorable.” </p><p>Wrecker grabbed his cheeks “Well he is adorable ya know.” </p><p>He swatted Wrecker away. “Ok let’s see how this goes.” He proceeded to make several garbled growling noises followed by what almost sounded like a purr. Dharma made a sound that seemed like laughter followed by a few more noises. Tech was now blushing as he buried his face in his hands.</p><p>Crosshair nabbed the data pad and laughed. “Tech accidentally propositioned Dharma!” </p><p>Their table erupted with laughter and the others in the dining hall were looking over at them but they didn’t care. This was how they were. Just then a young man in a long robe and green skin approached their table. </p><p>“Hello, I’m Garson. The queen informed me that Crosshair will be joining me in the watchtower tomorrow.” </p><p>Wrecker got a smirk on his face as he watched Crosshair try to maintain his same neutral body language. “</p><p>Thats..me.” Garson smiled “Glad to meet you, to meet all of you. I have never seen clone soldiers up close before.” <br/>Echo could feel himself relax in a way he hadn’t in a long time. Crosshair was clearly doing his best to fight it. “I look forward to getting to know you all while you are here. I will see you tomorrow morning crosshair. We are gonna have a ton of fun.” He turned with a wink and wave. </p><p>“That was amazing. I knew they produced pheromones that altered the people’s disposition but I didn’t think it would be so instant or recognizable.” He looked over at Crosshair who was still trying to process the interaction.</p><p> “I don’t like him.” </p><p>Wrecker rolled his eyes “Aw come on Cross, he seems nice enough. He even gave ya a little wink. Besides you could do with a bit of lightening up.” </p><p>Breha came to them and smiled as she looked over them. “I am so happy to see you all settling so well. Kal has mentioned that he offered to correct the barbarism of the techno union if you would like. I can assure you he is the best one for the job. I owe my life to him. She moved her tunic slightly to show the exposed parts. Echo knew that someone like her could easily get a casing to seem more natural but knowing what he did about her he was certain she would not hide her imperfections. “Yes, He said I would be out of commission for a few days and I wasn’t sure if I wanted to leave Tech to sort the archives on his own.” Breha smiled “Until you are able I’m sure Naru would love to assist Tech however she can.” At this Tech blushed and tried to hide his smile behind his data pad. His brothers of course noticed.</p><p>“Go ahead Echo get fixed up. Looks like Tech would be more than happy to have some one on one time with his little girlfriend.” He shot Hunter a look “She’s not my girlfriend!” As they all laughed at Tech’s voice jumping up an octave or two they were interrupted “Whose not your girlfriend?” Naru sat down in the seat next to him. “No no one “ He stammered and she frowned “That’s a shame. Anyone would be lucky to have you.” Wrecker went to open his mouth but Crosshair quickly elbowed him to keep him quiet. “Naru excellent timing. Echo needs to have some medical work done to fix his cybernetics, would you be able to assist Tech in the archives in the meantime until he is up and around again?”  She eagerly nodded “Oh of course your highness, there is nothing I would like more. I will let Sasha know so that she can take over my duties. See you tomorrow at the archives Tech.” She happily skipped off to find Sasha.</p><p>“Ya know if any of us was gonna land a girl my money was on Echo.” Echo smirked and shook his head. “I don’t think most women want someone that’s ⅔ machine.”  Hunter smirked “Don’t be so sure, Your human enough where it counts.” They all began to laugh as Breha shook her head despite the small smile. “We will certainly have our hands full with you all while you are here. Best of luck on your assignments tomorrow. Wrecker the ecology team will meet you here and take you with them outside of the city to look for those creatures. Good night.” With that they headed back to their ship to discuss the chips and what happened with tup.</p><p>*************************************************************************************************************</p><p>Once they made sure the ship was locked down and no one had followed Echo started “Hunter, most of my knowledge of the incident with Tup happened on the field. Something happened and his chip was damaged. It malfunctioned and in the process he took out the Jedi that was assisting his squad. Fives refused to accept that Tup was damaged and in need of termination. Whatever happened, whatever he found, someone tried to stop and went so far as to frame him for trying to kill the chancellor. My question is how did you know what happened?”</p><p>Hunter shook his head “I ...sometimes I have weird dreams. They are like flashbacks or hallucinations. I figured they were some kind of interference with my senses. Lately thought I’ve seen and felt things that are too real...too familiar. I keep having nightmares of us being pitted against the Jedi and in every scenario I’m forced to watch my brothers die while I'm left alive because I'm just like them. When you mentioned the chips and we watched Rex's report and then you mentioned the trooper, it felt...like i was there. I could hear all the panic and confusion in my head and nothing would quiet it."   </p><p>Echo shifted nervously. "Master Yoda mentioned the darkness he felt at the beginning of the war has only gotten stronger. Do you think that's why the dreams or visions, whatever they are have been so bad?" He shrugged "not sure. The kaminoans only tested my abilities as if it was just better senses. We never really looked into the...the force side of it. Like we said 99 advised we keep it quiet. Said he had seen and heard all sorts of things about some clones showing force abilities."</p><p>"How is it even possible? Wouldn't General Skywalker or any of the others have sensed it just as Master Yoda did?" Crosshair shook his head and spoke up. "From what little I know about the Jedi they have been struggling with their abilities during the war. It has been mentioned by several of the seperatist systems. They play it as them using the clone army and the republic to keep the control they are otherwise losing.  Way I figure it, if it's even partly true their ability to perceive other force users could be impaired and since Hunter doesn't really use his full ability in the company of regs it might be even more undetectable. What ever happened on Coruscant I will bet you a sith was involved and a powerful one at that. One that could draw out a reaction from even the most untrained force user, no offence Sarg."</p><p>Tech nodded "that does seem possible. What should we do then? Should we call master yoda?" Wrecker stood up "No. If the Jedi are compromised even a bit it's not safe for any one of us. This is a need to know situation. Right now no one's gotta know but us." They all agreed and left the ship careful to make sure no one saw them return.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thanks for reading</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>